


December 20th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [22]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Christmas Morning
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Tommy Merlyn, tommy merlyn/dinah drake
Series: Holidays 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	December 20th

Schedules can be a tricky thing to work around, especially when you have a job that puts you on call almost 24/7. But that doesn't mean that you can't find a way to make a schedule work. You just have to put a little more effort into it.

Tommy and Dinah were trying to put all of their effort into it. Dinah was working extra shifts at the station, making sure that she had everything in order so that she could spend Christmas day with her family. Tommy was doing the same, he had told the staff at the hospital that he had family things planned for Christmas but he could come in on Christmas Eve and the day after Christmas if he had to.

The weeks leading up to Christmas were stressful, but they would be worth it.

The girls were spending most of their time at the Queen house this month. December is the month that Oliver and Felicity put together big family activities since everyone is home at the same time, they didn't mind having 2 more along for the ride. So while the girls were with the Queens, Tommy and Dinah would be working to make sure that they had a day off where they could be a family with no interruptions.

It worked. They managed to get Christmas day off. Unless a major tragedy were to strike, neither of them were required or on call.

Next was phase two. This was a different kind of stress and a different kind of job that needed to be done. It wasn't vigilante work, but it was something that needed to be just as sneaky. They needed to decorate the living room of their house so that the girls could wake up to a magical Christmas morning.

For two trained vigilantes, it wasn't a job that was too difficult to master. But they had two very light sleepers right above the living room. Any movement too loud or sudden and the girls would be downstairs.

So they decorated in shifts. Tommy would stand by the stairs, listening and watching for the girls and Dinah would decorate. Then they would switch. This went on for about 40 minutes until their entire living room was a magical winter wonderland. Now they could go to sleep.

The next morning was the pay off that they were hoping for. It was maybe 5 AM, the sun was nowhere near up yet. It might have been 4 AM. It might have been 3. Tommy wasn't even sure he even slept before the two girls jumped up onto the bed and started shaking him and Dinah.

"It's Christmas!" Bex squealed excitedly.

"It's MY day!" Chris shared the same excited squeal as her sister.

Dinah laughed. They've explained to her that just because her name is Christine, Christmas isn't _her_ day. But she's 5. So...There wasn't much they could say that would convince her otherwise.

"What time is it?" Tommy asked, sitting up in bed.

Bex shrugged, dropping down to her knees. "it's 10."

Chris looked at the digital clock on the end table, then at her mom. "It's almost 10."

Dinah and Tommy looked over at the clock.

3:56 AM

They shared a look, then looked back at the girls.

"Has Santa even showed up?" Tommy asked, looking at Bex.

"Yeah, we checked the map."

"The map?" Dinah raised an eyebrow at the small 7 year old.

"On Daddy's phone." She answered, pointing to Tommy's phone that was sitting beside the clock.

Dinah and Tommy shared another look, then nodded.

"Okay, let's get this day started." Tommy said, sliding out of bed and picking up Bex with one arm, Chris with the other.

"We open presents, then we nap. We have to be at Uncle Ollie and Aunt Fel's house this afternoon." Dinah suggested, following them out of the bedroom.

"1 hour." Chris said, looking over her dad's shoulder at her mom.

"3 hours."

"5 hours."

Dinah shrugged. "Fine, you win."

She smiled. She's always so good at bargaining against her mom. She should be a firefighter. Or a lawyer. Bex was probably gonna be a firefighter, she'll be a lawyer.


End file.
